It is well known that the dumping of presently used refrigerants, which consist of chlorofluorocarbons (CFC's), is extremely damaging to the environment due to the deleterious effect of CFC's on the ozone layer. With world-wide regulation of CFC production and release to the atmosphere, industry and government are looking for ways to save and reclaim CFC refrigerants.
Presently there is no practical method for removing and reclaiming CFC refrigerants from large commercial and industrial refrigeration systems when these systems undergo servicing. The recovery systems that are available seem most suited for the automotive air conditioning and home appliance trade.